1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for multi-touch control and associated apparatus, and more particularly to a method for multi-touch control free from erroneously reporting multi-touch events and associated apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The touch control technology brings people a user-friendly, intuitive and easy-to-use user interface, and is thus one of the most prevailing human-machine interface (HMI) technologies. In touch control, a touch panel senses a coordinate position touched by a touching object, e.g., a user finger, to accordingly acquire a manipulation desired by a user. It is important to correctly determine whether a user touch is a single-touch or multi-touch event in order to analyze the desired user manipulation according to processing rules respectively corresponding to a single-touch event and a multi-touch event.
Hence, there is a need for a touch control technique capable of correctly identifying multi-touch events.